Blade's New Attitude
by mygal
Summary: Brick and Blade have a bet that Blade can't...... well read to find out. FINISHED!
1. Which Came First?

Blade sat in her room. What you might not know is that she loves snowboarding, surprisingly more than gum-chewing. As a matter of fact, she was looking at a snowboard catalogue at that moment.  
  
She was gazing at the GNU Carbon High Beam Wide Snowboard.  
  
"Man I've gotta get that board." murmured Blade.  
  
She heard arguing downstairs. Blade rolled her eyes and flew down there to see what was wrong.  
  
"The chicken came first then the egg." Boomer was saying.  
  
"Dude if there's no egg then there's no chicken. So, the egg was first." Butch argued.  
  
"But the chicken's gotta lay the egg." said Boomer.  
  
"What's all the fighting about?" asked Blade.  
  
"I'm trying to tell Butch that the chicken came before the egg." explained Boomer.  
  
"The egg came first." said Butch.  
  
"Nuh-uh"  
  
"Uh-uh"  
  
"Nuh-uh"  
  
"Guys!! Chill!!! Must you argue about something this stupid? I'm surrounded by idiots!! UGH!!!" screamed Blade as she stormed up the stairs.  
  
Brick came into the living room.  
  
"Something needs to be done about her." Boomer told him.  
  
"Yeah. That's the third time this that she called us idiots. I can only take insults for so long." said Butch.  
  
"Don't worry guys. I've got an idea that should stop the insults, the sarcasm, and most of all, the yelling." said Brick.  
  
"What what?" asked Boomer and Butch at the same time.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." answered Brick as he flew upstairs 


	2. The Bet

Blade popped her gum angrily.  
  
"Sometimes they can be so stupid." she snapped.  
  
"Yeah. I gotta agree with you on that one." said a voice from the doorway.  
  
"BRICK?!? Have you heard of knocking?" exclaimed Blade.  
  
"There you go getting mad again." said Brick.  
  
"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for our brothers." said Blade.  
  
"Man. You're always mad." said Brick.  
  
"Not always." muttered Blade.  
  
"Not always?! Name one time you weren't mad." challenged Brick.  
  
Blade didn't answer.  
  
"I rest my case. You probably don't even know what being nice means." said Brick.  
  
"Yeah I do." said Blade.  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Brick.  
  
"Yeah." answered Blade.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" asked Brick.  
  
"Yeah!" said Blade.  
  
"OH YEAH?!?!?!" shouted Brick.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!" screamed Blade.  
  
"Prove it!!"said Brick.  
  
"Okay. How?" asked Blade.  
  
"I bet that you can't be nice for two whole weeks. That means you can't get mad about anything." said Brick.  
  
"What's in it for me?" asked Blade.  
  
Brick glanced at the catalogue Blade was looking at.  
  
"If you win, me and the guys will get you that snowboard you want so much." he started.  
  
"Shut-up!! You're actually serious? You're not pulling my leg?" asked Blade a grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Yeah. When have I ever lied to you?" said Brick.  
  
"Well there was that time..." Blade began.  
  
"Don't answer that question." said Brick.  
  
Blade shot him a skeptical smile.  
  
"But. If I win, me and the guys get to go through your stuff box." said Brick.  
  
Blade gasped. All of her secret stuff was in that box: her diary, her dolls, her stuffed animals, but most of all, her teddy bear (go figure).  
  
"I'll understand if you're too chicken to take the bet." said Brick.  
  
"I'm not chicken. Umm..... You're on." said Blade.  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"You guys better get the money for my board." said Blade.  
  
"We'll see how long your gonna last." said Brick.  
  
Brick left out of Blade's room.  
  
On his way back to his room, he thought about the bet.  
  
"This wasn't my plan, it'll do. And besides I bet Blade would've tried to kill me if I told her that I had signed her up for anger management. Oh well." he thought.  
  
He flew into his room. 


	3. Failed Attempts

The next day, Blade went downstairs. She saw Butch doing something at the table.  
  
"What cha doin'?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for making you so mad yesterday." answered Butch.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Butch?" said Blade.  
  
"Come on. Can't I do something nice once in a while? I got you some flowers." said Butch.  
  
Blade gave him a strange look. She sniffed the flowers. Her nose started prickling.  
  
Butch stifled a laugh.  
  
"These are dandelions! You know I'm allergic to dandelions!!" exclaimed Blade.  
  
"You are? I didn't know that." said Butch innocently.  
  
Anger boiled inside of Blade.  
  
"Don't you remember last time?" she said.  
  
Butch shook his head.  
  
Blade was about to lose her temper, but Brick appeared in the doorway.  
  
Blade took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"Perhaps you forgot. That's okay. At least you tried." said Blade nicely.  
  
Now it was Butch's turn to give Blade a weird look.  
  
"Feeling alright sis?" he asked.  
  
Blade couldn't answer. She sneezed so hard that Butch flew through the wall.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you okay?" she said.  
  
Butch sat up and groaned.  
  
Blade shrugged her shoulders and flew out of the room.  
  
"Nice try." she said to Brick.  
  
Later that day, the Rowdyruffs decided that they wanted some candy.  
  
"I'll go get it." said Boomer.  
  
Blade thought about last time they sent Boomer to get anything. Instead of having soda, they had a pack of pencils (don't ask).  
  
"How about I go get it?" suggested Blade.  
  
"Why? I can get some candy." complained Boomer.  
  
Brick shot Blade the "I'm watching you" glance.  
  
"Of course if you wanna go then go. You just looked a little sick. Are you feeling okay?" she said.  
  
"Yeah. Are you feeling okay?" asked Boomer.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for asking. I'm going to my room to rest. Please call me when Boomer gets back." said Blade.  
  
She quickly flew upstairs.  
  
Boomer and Butch looked at each other.  
  
"I'm impressed. I didn't expect her to last this long." mumbled Brick to himself.  
  
"Was this your plan?" asked Butch.  
  
Brick didn't answer. Suddenly, he had an idea to win the bet.  
  
"She's gonna hate me for life, but it'll be worth it." he said.  
  
"I hate it when they keep secrets from us." said Boomer.  
  
Butch nodded in agreement. 


	4. This Means War

Brick snuck to Blade's room and peeked inside. She was asleep.  
  
He crept into the room, took what he needed to take, and slipped out.  
  
A few minutes later, Blade woke up. She sat up and noticed something.  
  
"Wait a minute. Where's my hat?" she said.  
  
She remembered putting it on her bedpost. But it wasn't there.  
  
"Brothers...." she growled.  
  
Blade stormed downstairs. She saw Boomer and Butch sitting at the table.  
  
"Where's my hat?" asked Blade.  
  
She strained to not to lose her temper.  
  
They shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Brick." said Butch.  
  
"Yeah. He's been acting sneaky." commented Boomer.  
  
Blade stomped into the living room and found Brick.  
  
"Have you seen my hat Brick?" she asked.  
  
"The one that's in your room." said Brick.  
  
"It's not there." said Blade trying to sound nice.  
  
"Yeah it is. Check behind your bed." said Brick.  
  
Blade zoomed to her room and looked. Finally she found it.  
  
She looked at it and the anger reached an all-time high. Why? Because someone had poured cherry juice on it.  
  
"Guys come here." said Blade.  
  
Her brothers came almost instantly.  
  
"Who did this?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Wasn't me." said Boomer and Butch at the same time.  
  
Blade turned to Brick.  
  
"What cha gonna do? Get mad?" asked Brick.  
  
Blade shook with anger. A forced smile crossed her face.  
  
"I think that was nice. I love red." she said.  
  
Boomer and Butch walked out of the room.  
  
"Mark my words, you will lose." said Brick.  
  
"Cute. Now I'm gonna go for a little fly. I'll be back." said Blade tossing her hat on the bed.  
  
She flew out of the window. She kept flying until she was far away from Townsville.  
  
When Blade landed, she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
When she was done , she took a deep breath

"Brick, this means war. You're gonna learn that I never lose bets." said Blade.  
  
Then she flew home. 


	5. A New Blade?

The next day, Boomer went to wake up Blade.  
  
"Hey sis. Get up." he said.  
  
"Okay. Just let me change clothes." said Blade groggily.  
  
Boomer waited outside for her to get finished. When she finally emerged from her room, Boomer was speechless.  
  
Blade was wearing a gold dress and her hair was straight. The biggest surprise was that she wasn't wearing her hat.  
  
"What's with the outfit?" asked Boomer who was still shocked.  
  
"I decided to change into some thing more ladylike. After all, I am a lady aren't I? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to prepare breakfast. Ta-ta." answered Blade.  
  
She flew downstairs.  
  
Boomer went into Brick's room.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Brick sleepily.  
  
"It's Blade. She's been replaced by some other girl." said Boomer.  
  
"Huh? Replaced? What do you mean?" asked Brick.  
  
"Come on. I'll show you." said Boomer.  
  
He dragged Brick downstairs.  
  
When they got to the kitchen, Blade had finished breakfast.  
  
"Hello my dear brothers. Do you mind fetching Butch? It's time to eat." she said.  
  
Brick's mouth dropped open.  
  
"I told you." said Boomer.  
  
Brick didn't answer. Suddenly, he started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Boomer.  
  
Brick ignored him.  
  
"Very funny Blade. But you're gonna need more than a dress and a new hairdo to win." he said.  
  
"Win what? Oh are you talking about that silly wager?" said Blade.  
  
"Wager? No way, I'm talking about the bet. What's a wager?" said Brick.  
  
Blade shook her head.  
  
"I am going to wake Butch. So long." she said as she flew upstairs.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Boomer.  
  
"Don't worry bout it." answered Brick.  
  
"What's with Blade?" asked Boomer.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll be back to normal soon." said Brick. 


	6. More Attempts

Brick was resting on his bed when Boomer burst into the room.  
  
"She's gotten worse Brick!" he exclaimed.  
  
Then he grabbed Brick and dragged him downstairs.  
  
They saw Blade in the living room sewing one of Butch's shirts.  
  
"Hello boys. What can I do for you?" she said.  
  
"Ha ha. Funny. You can stop the act now." said Brick.  
  
"Act? Oh no dear brother. A true lady is kind as well as generous. The old me was rude, inconsiderate, and uncivilized. You helped me change into a wonderful sister." explained Blade.  
  
"But we liked the old Blade." complained Boomer.  
  
"The old me is gone. I am now a lady. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to concentrate."said Blade.  
  
Boomer and Brick went into the kitchen.  
  
"How can we change her back?" asked Boomer.  
  
"Get Butch. We're gonna do what we do best. We're gonna make her mad." answered Brick.  
  
An hour later, Blade was fixing lunch. She was reaching for something in the cupboard.  
  
"I wonder if my brothers would like macaroni or ravioli." she was mumbling.  
  
She was still thinking when someone grabbed her hair and pulled it so hard that she fell.  
  
Blade looked up and saw Boomer laughing.  
  
"You should've seen the look on your face." he said.  
  
"I would be very happy if you wouldn't do that again. You startled me." said Blade.  
  
Boomer looked at her.  
  
"Normally, you'd yell and scream at me." he said.  
  
"I've changed from the monster I used to be. Now that you're here, would you like macaroni or ravioli?" asked Blade.  
  
"Plan B." said Brick who was watching from the doorway.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Blade was reading a book in the living room.  
  
Suddenly, she was drenched in water.  
  
"I'm sorry Blade. I didn't mean to drop that pail of water on your head. Can you forgive me?" said Butch sarcastically.  
  
"It's alright. It was an accident. At least you apologized. Would you like to join me in my quiet time?" said Blade.  
  
"Sure. I was bored anyway." answered Butch.  
  
Brick and Boomer were at the door.  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Boomer.  
  
"It's time for the worst of them all. Plan C." answered Brick.  
  
Then he went into his room.  
  
"There's a Plan C?" Boomer asked himself.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and followed Brick. 


	7. Look Who's Back

Blade had fallen asleep in her room.  
  
Butch slipped into the room and over to a trunk. He opened it and took a book out of it.  
  
Then he hurried out of the room. He flew to Brick's room.  
  
"Got it." he said when he got in there.  
  
"Cool, but what are we gonna do with it?" asked Boomer.  
  
"We're gonna read it."answered Brick.  
  
"Won't Blade hate us for life if we do?" asked Butch.  
  
"We're not gonna read the whole thing. Just a page or two. Trust me this is gonna work." said Brick.  
  
Ten minutes later, Blade woke up and decided to start cooking dinner.  
  
She went downstairs to the kitchen. She saw Brick waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Brick. What are you doing down here?" she asked.  
  
"Just to be here. Can I ask you a question?" said Brick.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" asked Blade.  
  
"Do you really think we act like jerks?" asked Brick.  
  
"Of course not! Why would you ask something like that?" said Blade.  
  
"Well that's what you said in your diary." said Brick.  
  
"It's not..... Wait a minute. You looked in my diary?" asked Blade.  
  
"Yeah. You don't mind do you?" asked Brick.  
  
"You looked my diary?" asked Blade slightly irritated  
  
"We found out lots of interesting stuff." said Brick.  
  
"You looked in my diary?!" asked Blade shaking with anger.  
  
"What do you mean that you can't understand why that gold girl would like a guy like me?" asked Brick.  
  
"Nobody reads my diary without permission." said Blade.  
  
"What's wrong? You're not getting mad are you?" asked Brick.  
  
Blade ignored that comment.  
  
"Brick, I'm not gonna kill you." she started.  
  
"That's good. It's not like we did something wrong." said Brick.  
  
Again, Blade ignored him.  
  
"I'm not gonna kill you, but when I'm finished with you, you're gonna wish you were dead." said Blade.  
  
"Why are you getting mad? I didn't do anything." said Brick.  
  
"Say your prayers. I'm gonna make you PAY!!!!!" screamed Blade unleashing her anger.  
  
Brick flew upstairs and Blade chased him.  
  
A little while later, after Blade had calmed down, Brick went into her room. She looked like her old self.  
  
"What? Did you come to use bragging rights?" asked Blade.  
  
"Not yet. I came to give you something." answered Brick.  
  
He handed her a box. She opened it and gasped.  
  
"The snowboard?!? But why?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well you did all that stuff. We had to get you something." said Brick.  
  
"Thanks. You guys are alright." said Blade.  
  
"You did that change just to win. How come?" said Brick.  
  
"Since I was going to give up anger , I decided to create the image to go with my new attitude." explained Blade.  
  
Boomer called Brick to come downstairs.  
  
"I'll see you later." he said as he flew away.  
  
Blade started laughing.  
  
"He didn't know that I knew what he was planning. I know my brothers way too well." she said.  
  
She kept laughing as she went to go try out her new snowboard. 


End file.
